<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re My Clair de Lune by bubbleteabrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253567">You’re My Clair de Lune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabrett/pseuds/bubbleteabrett'>bubbleteabrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabrett/pseuds/bubbleteabrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where this is going sjskjdhdj</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re My Clair de Lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The music is not in the notes, but in the silence between.”</em>
</p><p><br/>Eddy’s fingers slowed to a halt while the captivated audience eventually came to, pleasant dreams the fragile melody created vanished into air, leaving a warm feeling of serenity. Everything seemed okay.</p><p>Was it?</p><p>He took a deep breath and moved onto the famous third movement.</p><p>Clair de Lune. <em>Of course</em>, Brett thought.</p><p>Eddy took them to a dream world of fake innocence and toxic optimism. A twisted angel whispering empty promises of escape.</p><p>It made him sick. Brett heard nothing but insincerity.</p><p>The music shifted, same notes as always, yet this was the first time Brett heard him play like that. Was <em>Eddy</em> playing?</p><p>Stripped of its innocence, the piano bled its player’s secrets one by one. The melancholic wails intoxicated the audience and the years of pent up frustration and longing poisoned their hearts along with it. This was no longer about Clair de Lune.</p><p>The uncertainty and the softness of the tune blurred Brett’s mind. He remembered the dim light of that night, how it sparkled in Eddy’s eyes. The new moon bearing witness of the events unfolded.</p><p>
  <em>Did the audience understand? Do they even care?</em>
</p><p>Of course not, they didn’t know Eddy the way Brett knew him.</p><p>It dawned on him that this piece only spoke for Brett. A bittersweet greeting. <em>Hello, I’ve missed you.</em></p><p>Because to Eddy, there was no one else in the room.</p><p><em>No, snap out of it Brett!</em> Yeah, interpretation is the musician’s but what the audience understands is another thing and whatever Brett thought Eddy tried to express is another, since clearly a world-class musician like him couldn’t convey what he felt.</p><p>Before he knew it, he had been a victim to Eddy’s illusion all this time.</p><p>But by the time Brett realised that, the movement had already finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where this is going sjskjdhdj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>